


"Let's mull it over some wine."

by Banbury



Series: Meet me at Christmas [5]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Startling discoveries over a cup of tea.
Series: Meet me at Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - punch or punchbowl or mulled wine prompt





	"Let's mull it over some wine."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "punch/punchbowl/mulled wine" - The 2019 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days.

"They allow you to drink on the job?"

The voice was pleasant, but somewhat scratchy and too quiet to sound really understandable, but DeanDean was already used to hearing it, was quite adept in filtering all roughness out, and listens to only the meaning. 

He smirked, "Oh, no, my good man, why do you think I drink anything other than a perfect cup of tea?"

"Cause I smell it?!"

"As I said - perfect cup of tea!"

"Uhm-hu, with the hefty dose of dry red Rein wine", the other man was silent for some time, then said, "unfortunately I'm not that connoisseur in German wines to tell you the name of it, but my father likes Rein wines and I could tell it apart from any other in a New York minute."

DeanDean turned to the inhabitant of the room with the wide-eyed surprise. "Really? Wow! Never heard of it".

His interlocutor chuckled, "I bet you never met anyone quite like me."

"Too true".

The doctor put the cup on the windowsill and took the charts again.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you taste my perfect cup of tea as it won't go with you meds, so I'll just put down your latest readings and be on my way to the other patients." He winked and leaned closer to the machine beside the bed to read the numbers.

"Are you on duty, Doctor Ellison?"

DeanDean nodded absently, put down the last point and turned to the man on the bed, "Yes, Lieutenant Sandburg, my shift ends at 18.00".

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Lee. What can I do for you?"

"You see... I tried to call my father, as I can't write him a letter right now, and left several messages on the answering machine. But I'm starting to think that something went wrong - he never answered me and might never even got my messages, or he would've jumped on the first plane to come here. I'd like you to help me write him a note, I'm not sure I trust the nurse to help me again."

"Sure, my good man, I'll let you know when I'm free.'

"Thank you, Dean. And could you take your cup with you - its smell begins to bother me and my headache spiked a bit".

"Will do", DeanDean closed the door quietly behind him, but Lee still heard good Doctor's bewildered muttering quite clear, "I would never really drink on the job and it actually was just a teaspoon of that mulled wine in the big cup of nice hot Earl Grey, how did he smell it?!..."


End file.
